


Aslinn Irritated

by Evalyne



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Final Fantasy
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Games, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalyne/pseuds/Evalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was one of the poses I did for Aslinn on the 25 expression study. I got side tracked and colored her.</p><p>I was playing around with ways to cover her cat ears up and came up with a bandana for one.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aslinn Irritated

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the poses I did for Aslinn on the 25 expression study. I got side tracked and colored her.
> 
> I was playing around with ways to cover her cat ears up and came up with a bandana for one.


End file.
